Skirmish in Narragansett
A skirmish occurred in Narragansett, Rhode Island, in May of 2020. Force Baby accidentally teleported Baby Intelligence into the belly of an enormous basilisk, and when they escaped, the basilisk gave chase, destroying much of the city while the members of the Rattvisa Gang attempted to impede it. Baby Intelligence and Force Baby ultimately destroyed the monster. Prelude The two superheroes then attempted to escape via Kraft teleportation only for the Lord of the North to follow them, only to be knocked into space while the S.M.S.B. members wound up inside the belly of a mysterious monster. The skirmish Baby Intelligence awoke to realize something was wrong. He eventually deduced that they were in the belly of a giant monster. They managed to escape the beast's belly, realizing they had been inside a Basilisk that had been terrorizing Rhode Island for some time. The enraged snake gave chase, destroying much of Narragansett in its rampage. Briefly joining the townspeople in fleeing for his life, Baby Intelligence realized Force Baby was missing. Frantic, he turned to a girl he realized was furiously attempting to fight back against the beast and attempted to curry her aid. She claimed that she did not want to talk while she was busy fighting a superhero's battle, angering him and prompting him to turn and fight. Several unsavory-looking men came running in, seemingly gravitating to the woman, and Baby Intelligence joined in a brief skirmish in which the Basilisk attempted to take them all simultaneously. Suddenly, he heard several gunshots, and Force Baby came stumbling out of its maw, looking somewhat delirious, as the snake's cold body temperature had hurt the baby. As the Basilisk reared on Force Baby, the woman pointed out to Baby Intelligence that a particular spot near the snake's jaw had been penetrated by the bullets. Making a split-second decision, Baby Intelligence shouted at the mystery woman to throw him at the wound. She did, and he stabbed its bruised patch. Blood began spilling from the basilisk, hurting it, and Force Baby fired one last shot into the beast, hitting its wound squarely and hurtling far into its flesh. The snake died, crushing several innocent people. Aftermath After the Basilisk collapsed, Baby Intelligence ran to Force Baby and healed him. While he worked, he taught the mystery woman, who identified as Sean Rattvisa, a lot about First Aid. He learned that Rattvisa was the leader of a gang, the Rattvisa Gang, scaring him until he learned that their hideout was destroyed by the Basilisk. He promised to get her and her gang to safety, just as several nervous townspeople approached them. A town official shouted them out as heroes, causing some to applaud, while others still regarded the Rattvisa Gang with dread. Baby Intelligence promised to get Rattvisa and her gang to safety, and she agreed to accompany him. A disheveled-looking man piped up, being the only one among his fellow men who knew of the Sanctuary, and he told them the fastest way to get there would be passage through the Devil's Armpit. Taking his advice, they returned to the Sanctuary in Canada to continue fighting the NoHeads. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Battles of Rhode Island Category:Events during the Second NoHead War